Spyro
Spyro is the main protagonist in The Legend of Spyro trilogy. He is also the leader of the Skylanders in Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure. History Many years before Spyro was born, the dragon Guardians believed in a prophecy that a purple dragon would be born once every ten generations. The purple dragons were rare, but powerful, but the Dark Master knew the prophecy as well even when the Guardians imprisoned him and stripped him of his essence and sent a fourth of his ape army to destroy all of the eggs in the Dragon Temple to prevent the prophecy from coming true. The Apes destroyed all the dragon eggs except the one containing the unborn purple dragon which was rescued by the Fire Guardian Ignitus and left to float through the Silver River. The next morning, a couple of dragonflies found the purple egg and at the same time their son was born, the purple dragon hatched and they named him Spyro, while they named their son Sparx. Several years later, Spyro and Sparx were playing hide-and-seek when a small group of apes captured Sparx. After fighting them off, the leader attempted to kill Sparx, but Spyro angrily shot a burst of fire at him, much to Sparx's amazement. The leader oredered his men to kill Spyro and fled. Eventually, Spyro defeated the apes and freed Sparx. After returning home to Sparx's parents and told them of the encounter, Sparx's father, Flash told Spyro he was not a dragonfly, but an exile from an unknown land. That night, Spyro decided to leave and find his home. After leaving, Sparx caught up with him and told him he will tag along. After a short while, the duo heard a screech coming from the sky and ran towards a cavern. After entering the cavern, Spyro was reunited with Ignitus, much to Sparx's suprise. Ignitus was pleased to see Spyro alive and well and told him about the Guardians and the prophecy and a mysterious black dragon Cynder who was a servant of the Dark Master. He also revealed that the other three Guardians were captured recently and only Ignitus escaped and went into hiding from Cynder. Afterwards, Spyro, Sparx, and Ignitus ventured through the caverns, fighting and killing apes along the way. They eventually reached the Dragon Temple where they killed the last of the apes before reaching the balcony where Ignitus revealed that Cynder has conquered all of the islands. Afterwards, Ignitus taught Spyro how to master Fire. After training, Ignitus used a vision pool to locate the Electricity Guardian Volteer on Dante's Freezer and sent Spyro and Sparx to search for him after teaching him to fly. Upon arrival at Dante's Freezer, the duo were attacked by ghouls in armor and the apes. After fighting through the frozen island, Spyro and Sparx caught a glimpse of a winged monster which they deduced as Cynder. After a while, they venually found Volteer unconscious and were attaked by the Ice King. Eventually, Spyro killed the king and freed Volteer, who was pleased to see Spyro and they returned with Volteer to the Dragon Temple. where Volteer discussed with Ignitus about Cynder leaving with a glowing orb which he believed he somehow powered and Volteer trained Spyro to master Electricity. After that, Ignitus informed Spyro that the Ice Guardian Cyril was located on Tall Plains and sent Spyro to find him. After arriving, Spyro rescued the leader of the Atlawa natives living there named Kane, but Kane shows his anger towards Spyro and tells him not to get involved in his business. Spyro and Sparx fought their way through the groups of apes stationed on the island and eventually caught up with Kane who was still refusing to accept their help with rescuing his tribe and asked his help with reaching the shrine where Cyril was held. Kane explained that the Shrine God has not been happy since the arrival of Cynder's forces and they must defeat the Shrine God to free Cyril. Powers and Abilities Spyro is best known for his ability to breathe fire, but has also been known to breathe electricity, ice, and earth. Spyro, as a purple dragon, could control many abilities other creatures cannot, including the ability to control time, but has not used it since the destruction of the Mountain of Malefor. Like all dragons, Spyro could fly. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Dragon Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Male Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Spyro Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Pure of heart Category:The Messiah Category:Magic User Category:Playable Heroes Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Electrokinetic Heroes Category:Purple Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Spyro Category:Smart Heroes Category:Clever Heroes Category:Handsome Heroes Category:Good Magic Category:Dragons Category:Cryomancers Category:Geokinetic Heroes Category:Elemental Heroes Category:Chronokinetic Heroes